Rules
For new players, or those who have not experienced RP (Roleplay) before: OOC: Out Of Character: Things said not in character. This is where you talk about the game itself, or to each other above the game. IC: In Character: Things said as your character. Characters interact through IC chatter. For clarifications, ask a GM. Roleplaying and Chat *Use proper English when communicating IC (preferrably also in OOC), excluding accents. This means using word "You" instead of "u", "Why" instead of "y" and so forth. *Try to remain within the broad confines of General Fantasy. This means your character probably shouldn't be an astronaut using solar phasers. *In Character rules are not OOC rules. If a city has mandated "No weapons visible"-policy, it is enforced IC, not OOC. You will not be kicked/banned for not following city rules, but you may need to suffer the consequences IC. *Use proper skin for your race. Steve-skin can be suffered for short-term but expect comments about it. *If you are new, it is a good idea that you observe before fully immersing yourself in the RP. This does not mean that you shouldn’t talk to people, simply that one should be careful before making grand plans. *Local and Yell chats are always IC. If you have extremely good reason to speak OOC in local/yell, use (( )). Example: ((Sorry my cat caught in fire brb)) PvP * Any non-consented spell-like action that targets a player has consequences, if you cast a hostile spell to a non-consenting player, roll d6 for perils that apply to you: 1: Spell fails, no injury 2,3: Spell fails, injury 4,5: Spell succeeds, injury 6: Spell succeeds, no injury. Rite of transposition always requires consent from victim. Griefing Griefing rules apply unless the victim has explicitly agreed and consented for the actions and preferrably is online. You may use OP as a middleman to avoid metagrudging. *Do not destroy anything someone has made. Do not add to anything someone has made (this includes placing liquids). *Do not break blocks to gain access to player areas/structures. *Do not take items from chest/container owned by player(s) other than you. You can loot NPC/ruin chests freely. *Do not add/remove things in immediate vicinity of someone's dwelling, excluding city planning. *Do not start fires without control or ones that can harm someone else's things. *Established towns will have world-guard protections against pvp, The wilderness will not. However, as in all cases, keep RP in mind. *Do not spam. This includes updates on your doings every minute, we don't need to know them. *Do not dirt/tree-tower or water climb to gain access to player areas/structures. *Do not use hacks and/or Xray. Mechanics *Do not make Mob Grinders. *Do not make malicious redstone contraptions. This includes permanent rapid pulsars and other machinery that causes immense load to server. *Do not breed animals excessively in one area/chunk. *Constructions should be at least remotely plausible and restrained. Do not make a 50 block high dirt tower that spews lava/water or a floating bridge. *Buildings and development should be appropriate to setting and realistic to a degree. Towns *A newly established town requires at least three active players with homes, and some form of structure that is to be the town center. *Starting protection radius will be 50 blocks. This radius can be upgraded by having more active players with homes and meaningful structures (Walls, Barracks, Temples, Taverns etc) *Town population is the primary factor for expansion of protection radius. *Protection radius will not be lowered unless the town is mostly abandoned. *Protections within a town include: PvP, Fire and Containers. *Public Building is any structure in the town that is not owned by any spesific town inhabitant(s) (Owner being the builder by default). Public Building is considered to be owned by every inhabitant of the town and as such can be altered and utilized by the town population. Altering Public Building should always be done with benefit to the whole town in mind or due to IC reason and OOC approval from a significant portion of the active population of the town. By loose default, Public Buildings are things such as Roads, Walls, Keeps, Bridges, Abandoned Buildings, Storages, Granaries, Farms etc. Note that if you choose to renounce a town citizenship, your house in the town will become abandoned from the moment of renouncing and leaving the town area. GM GMs may under extreme circumstances give warnings or bans for things that are not explicitly listed here. This right will be used to prevent unforeseen means of grief or extreme imbalance and only with the consensus of GMs. List of current Game Masters: *Phobiaphile *Missulaneous (AFK) *Segellion *Peacey (AFK) *iElf Do not ask for a GM position. If we need more GMs, we will select then approach the individual. The best way to be given a potential position is to follow the rules, show a good degree of roleplay ability and social skill OOC. Asking for a position will have a negative effect. Category:Guide